


一对情侣

by GracaLiang602



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracaLiang602/pseuds/GracaLiang602
Summary: 性转79是jmmb算是之前姐姐妹妹的后续吧（？）（拖拉机文笔+取名废物先谢跪了）
Relationships: Kono Junki/Sato Keigo





	一对情侣

下了酒店的接送车，看到眼前的一片碧绿色的大海，佐藤景瑚激动的想尖叫。她转头看了看正在清点行李的河野纯喜，要不是旁边还有礼堂小哥，她恨不得冲上去猛的在河野脸上狂亲一百下。  
因为本来就在一个宿舍的两人，两个人在那一夜的坦诚，后面的关系，逐渐发展了起来，从舍友到密友，再到后来某次高潮后确认了的恋人关系。但毕业后的河野到了一家国企公司上班，繁忙的工作让她和自己的女朋友佐藤很少见面，甚至还错过了佐藤的毕业典礼。回到家看到委屈巴巴还生气的女友，为了弥补，河野决定请年假陪陪小女友。想起之前两个人在自己床上的交谈，佐藤说自己想和河野一起去海边，一起傍晚漫步沙滩，一起聆听大海潮汐，一起水花泼洒打闹，一起数天上繁星。她便决定，到海边度假吧。看到佐藤开心的样子，假装在清点行李，实际上偷看的河野露出了开心的微笑。  
除了有美丽的海滩，度假村里有很多设施可以供她们两个玩的。本身热爱游玩的佐藤，就像脱缰的野马一样，拉着河野到处乱逛。但阳光的高温，和午后的疲倦，她们俩总会决定把下午，留来到自己住的小别墅里休息。小别墅有个泳池，佐藤时不时就会进去游泳。佐藤带了很多泳衣，泳衣的款式都有很多，但是她最爱的还是那条白色的运动泳衣，感觉自己穿上去就是性感的代言人。不过她怎么也没想到，喜儿姐姐的泳衣可以比她还要性感。河野的泳衣是黑色的，虽然上班了运动量没有上学时候多，但身材还是很令人羡慕。  
难得的一次下水，换上泳衣的河野刚从房间里出来，佐藤便目光盯住了她。看着自己略微有些平坦的乳房，佐藤总是非常羡慕河野圆润又有些高挺的胸部。看是普通但超A的黑色泳衣包裹住美丽的圆球，中间还有一个V字的连接线，高腰的泳裤两边挂在腰上，蜜臀被恰当好处的露出。等到自己的喜儿姐姐下水，佐藤才反应了过来，看着被扎成丸子头的头发 略有些单调，艺术细胞超多的佐藤顺手就去摘了一朵鸡蛋花，插到了河野的头上。随后还捏了捏河野的脸，笑嘻嘻的说了一句。  
“喜儿姐姐，你真好看！！！”  
还在沉浸害羞的河野，摸了摸头上的花，但她反应过来时，一大片水花扑上了她。被淋湿的刘海黏在了脸上。罪魁祸首还在一旁大笑，河野气笑的游过去“逮捕罪犯”，嘴里还放着狠话。  
“佐藤大小姐，你要完蛋了！”

冰凉的水温缓解了炎热夏日给人带来的闷躁。回到房间冲洗完的两人，开始做起自己想做的事情。佐藤拿出switch玩起了游戏，而河野在躺椅上看着酒店里的报纸。靠近海滩边的别墅区总能吹到徐徐海风，没过多久，困意袭来，河野便背靠着躺椅扶手，头贴着椅背上睡着了。游戏玩的有些无味，佐藤抬起头便看到正在午休的河野，贴身的黑色短裤露出修长的腿，上身的款式T恤领口松垮着，露出了香肩。佐藤一直觉得河野就是一个钓系尤物，她总是在不经意之间，勾住人的心魂。明明不过是一件很普通的动作，她总是弄出让人欲罢不能的感觉，但她大大咧咧的笑容又时刻的告诉你，她并不是故意的。  
轻手轻脚的的走到她的跟前，原本还想给河野盖上薄被的佐藤，此时看到了让她上头的画面。河野动了动身子，双腿突然移动，左腿悬挂在了外边，手不老实的揉揉了下体几秒，还发出来微弱的呻吟。因为毕业季要处理的事情很多，在加上河野工作繁忙，她们两个好久没有亲密接触，原本约好的毕业那天一起吃饭的，河野还把自己鸽了。佐藤大小姐想到那天自己委屈巴巴的披着姐姐外套来自慰，心里突然冒出了鬼点子。她蹲下身子，把河野的腿托起来，形成了一个m字。纤细的手指撩开了短裤，阴唇展现在了自己的眼前，佐藤大小姐用手指揉了揉那个充血的阴蒂，还在梦境中的河野发出来绵绵的叫声。佐藤感觉自己下面也有了感觉，她起身拿了自己的跳蛋，把档位调到最大，脱去自己的短裤，轻轻的塞入花穴里。花穴里不断被跳蛋撞击内壁，佐藤边揉着自己的阴蒂，边舔吸着河野的花唇。阵阵酥麻感让河野有了高潮，被高潮弄醒的河野，睁开眼睛看到佐藤正在舔吸着自己，她原本还想说着什么，但可能是好久没做了，酥麻感总是冲击着自己的大脑，自己傲挺的胸部，乳头已经硬的撑起衣服，河野双手揉捏着自己的胸部，双腿不知何时已经踮起了脚尖，她的嘴里还带着舒服和夸奖的尖叫。发现姐姐醒的小瑚妹妹，起身把河野压倒在沙发上，然后用含着跳蛋的花唇摩擦着河野的花唇。振动的频率隔着肉体传到了另一侧，肉体与肉体直接的碰撞，水声与拍打声充斥着房间。河野双手环住佐藤的脖子，亲吻着对方的薄唇。  
“叮铃”  
手机发出了响声。突然想起自己忘记和妈妈通电话的佐藤大小姐突然起身去拿了手机，情事被打断的河野，有些尴尬，她起身看着，爬在床上打电话的佐藤。花穴部位向她的方向展开，花唇就像开了花一般，向她绽放着，小玩具的小尾巴在花穴中像一颗漂亮的花蕊。  
“妈妈，我刚刚去卫生间了没听到电话，抱歉呀。”  
在认真接电话的佐藤，怎么没想到自己的喜儿姐姐会干一件她怎么也没想到的事情。河野爬上了床，有些笨拙的亲吻花穴，舌头还时不时戳了戳阴蒂。被刺激的全身，让佐藤没办法好好说话。  
“小瑚，没事吧，发生了什么呢？”电话里传出妈妈的担心询问，佐藤忍着快感，假装镇定的做出解释。  
“…嗯…妈妈…没事的…有只可爱的小狗在…在围着我转呢…嗯…它的毛弄得我好痒…我先去逗狗狗了，妈妈再见！”  
快速的挂断电话，佐藤翘着屁股任由着河野的玩弄。跳蛋的振动加上喜儿姐姐有些笨拙的舔吸，佐藤怎么也没想到自己也有这一天。在以前的做爱，自己总是那个主导者，因为自己曾经有过几次经验，让河野总是舒服的很快就达到高潮。但自己的喜儿姐姐因为害羞，经常都是被自己把她弄到高潮后，她就会帮自己揉揉阴蒂，手法姿势都有些初学者。看到河野学起自己的方式，抚爱自己的花唇，佐藤内心有些欣慰和快乐。不同方式带来的高潮步步逼近，第一次有这种体验的佐藤感觉自己有些要被升华了。她不断的尖叫，嘴里还念叨着。  
“啊…啊…喜…喜儿姐姐…我要…要高潮了…”

性爱给两个人带来了愉快，床上结束后的两人一同前去卫生间清理，或许激情未过，佐藤还时不时的亲啄着河野的唇，两人相拥相吻在花洒下。


End file.
